You can have it all
by mayakasti
Summary: She is frustrated but not for long, because he decided to give it all. Does he know what she wants, does she know what he needs or they will be both ....


"Woof" She put her ankles together scooted out of her bed, placing one hand on her neck trying to keep her damp hair away, and the other hand holding her top away from her body. Her eyes and lips were angling her breasts, blowing some air down hoping to cool herself down. She was sweating like some form of a mammal she thought to herself, but could not remember which animal booth referred to when he spoke about heat and sweat.

There again, the idea of him is brought up with every thought, now she was angry with herself. She cannot keep her mind away from referring to him. She has never lost a challenge and now she was simply bored, hot, angry, sweating and frustrated. She just needed the right release, she clearly was deprived from.

Knowing precisely who could give her advice about this and since Booth was so not co-operating in the matter; she decided to call her best friend.

"Angela, hi, sorry to wake you up but …." She explained the situation to her friend.

Meanwhile, Booth dreaming about his bones in his bed, waking up to decide that he finally has to act on his feelings. He was clearly surrendering and admitting defeat. He would not keep his feeling to himself anymore. Tomorrow I will tell her, he promised himself, before shamefully tracing his hand under his sheet grasping himself needing his release.

The heavens were listening to Booth, it was a perfect sunny morning, and everything looked brighter today. He thought he would lose his confidence for the hundred times this year, however, his heart today and every cell of his body were clinging together pushing him forward. He dressed up and wore his best charming smile heading to the Jeffersonian to meet his to be girlfriend. The love of his life, he muttered to himself.

Stepping on the platform, Angela met him with a smirk on her face

"Hey Angela, where is Bones, her office lights are off"

"Well Booth, she took the day off"

"What? Come again, Bones never takes a day off"

"Well, you should know better mister, you call yourself Special Agent" Angela trailed on thinking if she should tell him. Effectively she chose to enlighten Booth after all she was not genuinely supporting Brennan in her decision.

"Booth, she is at the Mall"

"At the Mall, why?"

Feeling sorry of her next words Angela tried to speak as fast as possible to let go of the guilt. After all it was her, which hinted the idea to her friend, however she did not believe that Brennan will actually was that frustrated that she would act on it.

"Listen to me sweetie, it is not like she did not ask you, she did in many and various ways, she was clear as the sun, and she practically filled a form"

"What are you talking about Angela?"

"Sweetie, don't you see, she is frustrated and she needs her release and this is the only way she knows how, I offered, but she graciously declined and since you are too stubborn to help she decided she will definitely find one at the mall"

"At the Mall" Booth snapped

Booth did not wait for Angela to explain, he turned on his hells, jumped off the rails of the platform running to his car. This was not happening to him, Bones is picking a random one at the mall. While he was going to tell her today that she can have him, all of him.

He jumped out of his car and ran toward one of large doors at the mall. He thought the Food Court Entrance would be the most logical one. She would be sitting having coffee with some random guy now. His jaw clenched and hand clasped in fists ready to through the offending stranger grabbing her in his arms and offering himself.

He practiced his speech last night, over and over, he never thought he would have to change it today and it would sound more like "have me and not him" so pathetic, he sensed.

Seeing her standing at the coffee place, waiting for her order, he felt relieved knowing that there was no one standing next to her. Maybe she was reconsidering. He stepped up behind her, brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"Didn't find any, Bones"

"What" Brennan jumped, losing her balance Booth held her firmly in his arms and brought his forehead close to her temple.

Surprised by his appearance, Brennan shot Booth a stern look before moving away.

Booth explained "Angela told, can we talk Bones"

"Sure, let me get my coffee.

"She held her cup in her hand, and they walked out.

His hand on the small of her back he guided her to one of the benches outside the mall, in a small kid playing area. The place was quiet, still early in the morning, not many brought their kids to play here at this hour.

She sat next to him sipping her coffee; he swallowed before affectionately saying his next words.

"Listen Bones, I am sorry, Angela told me everything, but before that, I had an epiphany last night, I had made my decision yesterday that I was not going to deny you this. It was not my intention, I am sorry, if I had known, I would have saved us both this agony. I am giving it all Bones, because I need to, and not because you want to…. You want it though right?" He whispered

She smiled, brought her lips to his cheek and kissed him there, a butterfly kiss and jumped up holding his hand, dragging him.

"Come on Booth, I have waited for this for over a year, let's go" she said enthusiastically.

"What now?"

"Yeah, u huh, second thoughts Booth? There is no better time than now"

"Sure let's go, I'll drive"

"No Booth, I have my car, we will meet at yours say in an hour, and I still need to buy something for this occasion" she winked at him.

"You will be the death of me Temperance" he whispered.

"Oh, Booth, you'll see"

Booth reached his apartment in fifteen minutes, changed his sheets, and took a fresh shower, his heart pounding in his chest, like a teenage boy. His Temperance is coming, she is shopping for lingerie and she will be coming. He smiled at the double meaning in his mind.

Sitting on the couch waiting for her, looking at his watch every ten seconds, He flipped his phone open double checking the time. She was late, fifteen minutes late. His Bones is very punctual, drifting in his thought, he heard the ring.

"Bones, where…"

"Booth, where the hell are you?"

"Bones, you said, you'll meet me at mine" he didn't expect to sound desperate.

"I am here at the shooting range Booth, for the past thirty minutes, but I guess, you played me again. You changed your mind and you will decline my request to have a gun again" She was angry now, he has been letting her fill endless forms for the past year only to decline them every time.

"Shooting range, Gun, huh… yeah Bones, sorry something came up at work; I will make it up to you"

He fell on the couch holding his hand to his face in despair.


End file.
